Never Think
by gigi.vergetti
Summary: Agora Edwar não tem mais desculpas para evitar o que Bella tanto quer. Agora eles são casados e chegou a hora da noite de nupcias. Será que Edward vai deixar seu medo de lado e proporcioar um noite maravilhosa para sua esposa? One shot


Nota autora: Bem quandoe u li o livro fiquei meio desapontada poruqe nõa descrevia como tinha sido a primeira vez deles. Bella simplesmente acordava no outro dia com as marcas da otima noite. Então eu e minha tata Mi resolvemos descrever a noite. Bem já está na categoria mas so para deixar avisado:contém cenas hots. Espero que gostem e deixem reviews para sabermos o que vocês acharam da nossa historia. Quem sabe não fazemos outra? Bjão ENJOY IT

* * *

**Never Think**

By gi and mi

**"_Não tenha medo", eu murmurei. "Nós fomos feitos para ficar juntos." __De repente eu fiquei abismada pela veracidade das minhas próprias palavras. __Esse momento era tão perfeito, tão correto, que não havia nenhuma dúvida __disso. Os braços dele me cercaram, me segurando contra ele, éramos como __inverno e verão. Parecia que todas as terminações nervosas do meu corpo __eram fios elétricos. _"_Para sempre", ele concordou, e então nos puxou gentilmente mais para __dentro na água. [Breaking Dawn -Sthephanie Meyer]_**

Nossos lábios se encontraram e iniciamos um beijo urgente. Eu coloquei meus braços em volta do seu pescoço e comei a brinca com seu cabelo. Suas mãos desceram para minha cintura e me puxaram mais para perto dele. A pele fria dele contrastava com a minha que estava em chamas. Meu coração batia descompassadamente. Senti a boca dele no meu pescoço. O toque de seus lábios frios me dava arrepios. Me permiti explorar seu tórax com minhas mãos. Era surreal aqueles músculos, aquela pele macia...Ele voltou sua atenção para minha boca e começou em beijar de um modo que nunca antes tínhamos feito. Senti ele colocar seu braço em baixo das minhas pernas e o outro no meu pesco e como se carregasse uma pena ele me levantou e iniciou sua caminhada para fora da água.

Ele me colocou deitada na areia... e os beijos iam só esquentando mais o meu corpo, fazendo me esquecer da brisa suave que me dava calafrios... ele todo deitado sobre mim...podia sentir sua excitação... eu não sabia por onde começar a passar a mão, tudo era muito tentador, comecei passando a mão nas costas dele e no pescoço percebia que cada vez que as minhas mos passavam na nuca ele aumentava a velocidade do beijo. As mãos dele invadiam o meu corpo , quando ele tocou no meu seio, senti um calafrio, mas era uma sensação inexplicável, finalmente iria ter o homem da minha vida para mim , de corpo e alma.

Ele percorria meu corpo com sua boca, dando leves chupões embaixo da minha costela chegando ate meu seio esquerdo...e ele começou sugá-lo devagar.

"Edward" Foi impossível conter meu gemido...minhas mãos apertaram mais forte suas costas e tenho certeza que se a pele dele não fosse tão resistente ficaria marcas ali. Seus olhos encontraram os meus e um sorriso escapou dos seus lábios antes de ele volta a me beijar.

"Você é linda" Ele soltou as palavras dentro da minha boca. Eu não recordava de nenhum momento mais feliz que esse em toda minha vida.

Ele então esticou os braços, segurando as minhas mãos na minha cabeça, para ele ter todo o comando do meu corpo e voltou a beijar a minha boca... eu tentando me soltar dos braços dele, mas a força dele era imbatível, então deixei de tentar... me entreguei aos beijos, percebi que ele deu um riso torto sobre os meus lábios, típico de um vencedor..foi então que eu tentei me soltar novamente mas ele mordeu os meus lábios inferiores, me fazendo gemer baixinho. Os nossos olhares se cruzaram e ele começou a passar seus lábios sobre meu pescoço, minha orelha, e sussurrava "Minha Bella, Minha mulher", aquelas palavras faziam mais sentido e se confirmava a cada segundo...a língua dele passando pelo meu pescoço , ele soltou uma das mãos e começou a brincar com o meu seio... a sua língua percorria meus lábios... ele mesmo com uma mão só conseguia me segurar, mas percebi que ele estava dando uma brecha, então consegui me soltar, e com muito , mas muito esforço consegui vira-lo e ficar por cima dele, mas acho que ele facilitou e muito. Eu sobre ele, sentada em suas pernas olhava o corpo todo com sede... "Realmente não consigo me controlar com você."

Me deitei sobre ele e permiti que ele me invadisse...ele me virou ficando por cima novamente e dessa vez eu não protestei. Sentir ele dentro de mim era incrível, simplesmente inexplicável. Um calor subiu sobre minha barriga e eu o apertei tentei trazê-lo pra mais perto ainda...só não foi difícil fazer isso porque era o que ele queria também.

Ele deitou ao meu lado, seu braço sobre minha cabeça...me mantendo junto da sua pele fria. Palavras não eram necessárias naquele momento. Ele me olhou nos olhos e deu um beijo doce na minha testa.

**FIM**


End file.
